Histoires en 100 mots
by figaro94
Summary: [Aventures] Recueil de petites histoires en environ cent mots.
1. Problème domestique

_Coucou !_

 _Je m'étais amusée à écrire un drable en 100 mots pour l'anniversaire de Fred, et ça m'a plut donc j'ai eu envie de recommencer. J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas celles/ceux qui en écrivent que je reprenne leur idée (d'écrire en 100 mots, hein, pas leurs histoires)._

 _Du coup voici le premier, d'autre suivront surement, mais je n'en connais pas le rythme. Désolée pour ceux qui, peut-être, attendent Alita, il n'y en aura pas cette semaine._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient !_**

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **\- Théo, tiens le !**

Emprisonné dans les bras de Théo, Bob se démenait pour s'en échapper. Grunlek tentait, sans succès, de venir en aide à l'inquisiteur.

 **\- Il arrête pas de bouger !**

 **\- Je vais tous vous cramer !**

Théo assena un coup sur le crâne de Bob qui tomba sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Le nain profita de l'inconscience du demi-diable pour régler le problème une fois pour toute.

Lorsque Bob reprit connaissance, il manquait plus de dix centimètre à son abondante chevelure.

 **\- Putain Grunlek, j'avais dit pas trop court !**

Grunlek soupira, dire que ce cirque recommencerait dans quelques mois.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !


	2. Pari I

Coucou !

Voila le deuxième drable, il aura une suite (4 en tout). Merci pour vos reviews !

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

 **\- Bon je vais voir si je peux trouver quelques écureuils pour le diner.**

 **\- Les écureuils c'est bon pour les demi-hommes !** ** _Je_** **vais aller chercher le diner !**

 **\- Sinon je peux aller pêcher, j'en ai marre de ne manger que de la viande !**

Les trois compagnons se regardèrent, un sourire sur le visage.

 **\- Le premier qui revient avec suffisamment à manger pour quatre à gagner ?**

Shin parti en courant vers la rivière. Grunlek s'enfonça dans la forêt. Théo empoigna sa lance et fit de même. Bob soupira et commença d'entasser du bois pour cuire le festin qui s'annonçait.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	3. Pari II

_Coucou !_

 _Bon je vais faire court : merci pour vos review et voici la suite de pari_

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient_**

* * *

Théo retira sa lance du corps du faon qu'il venait d'abattre. Les autres allaient râler, Shin et Bob surtout, comme quoi les paladins ne devraient pas tuer de bébé. Mais s'il avait tué la mère, le petit serait mort aussi, du coup il venait de sauver une vie, non ? Et puis, ils auraient suffisamment à manger avec le faon pas besoin de la biche en plus.

Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsqu'il entendit un cri au loin. Bob ! Qu'avait encore fait le demi-diable ? Il laissa sa proie avec regret et couru rejoindre son ami maladroit.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à poster une review !


	4. Pari III

_Coucou !_

 _Merci pour vos revient sur le chapitre précédent, désolée mais ce chapitre ne répondra pas a la question "Qu'est-il arrivé a Bob ?"._

 ** _Rien ne m'appartient !_**

* * *

Grunlek avait déjà deux faisans et un écureuil accrochés à sa ceinture, il s'apprêtait en en ajouter un autre. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ce stupide pari, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais Théo l'avait encore traité de demi-homme, il en avait assez de son racisme de paladin de la lumière. Il serait celui qui ramènerait le plus à manger et il gagnerait ce pari.

Il venait d'accrocher le deuxième écureuil à sa ceinture, lorsqu'il entendit un cri au loin. Bob ! Ils l'avaient laissé seul, sans défense. Il arrêta sa chasse et couru défendre celui qu'ils avaient abandonné.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	5. Pari IV

_Coucou !_

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Voici l'avant dernier pari, le point de vu de Shin, cette foi. N'hésitez pas à en laisser et à me donner vos théorie sur ce qui est arrivé à Bob (parce que j'ai plusieurs versions et que veux être sure d'en mettre une à laquelle personne ne pense) !_

* * *

Shin se tenait devant la rivière gelé, il ne lui restait plus qu'à creuser dans la rivière pour récupérer la poison congelé. Il avait mis beaucoup plus de temps que prévu pour geler suffisamment profondément pour que son plan réussisse, sa magie s'était encore faite prier. Il massa son bras endolori par le froid et commença à creuser avec sa magie pour atteindre les premiers poissons.

Il avait déjà sortir deux poissons, lorsqu'il entendit un cri au loin. Bob ! Il semblait blessé. Il abandonna ses poisons et couru planter une flèche dans celui qui venait de s'en prendre à son ami.

* * *

 _Le dernier pari sortira... heu... j'en sais rien. Disons que vous l'aurez vendredi soir au plus tard._


	6. Pari V

_Coucou !_

 _Je sais que j'avais dit vendredi au plus tard, mais quelques projets scolaires (comment ça, on s'en fout ?!) se sont interposés. Alors du coup je sort la suite (et fin ?) de pari aujourd'hui. J'avais annoncer que pari n'aurait que cinq parties mais je ne promet pas que je n'y reviendrais pas plus tard car on m'a donné une super idée de chute._

 _Merci pour vos reviews !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Les trois aventuriers arrivèrent, essoufflés, au camp où ils avait laisser Bob. Il le trouvèrent en train de lutter contre les flamme qui avaient envahies le campement.

 **\- Qu'est-ce t'as encore foutu, crétin ?**

 **\- Bob, ça va ?**

 **\- Où sont-ils ?**

Bob regarda, sans comprendre, ses amis inquiets.

 **\- Oh... Vous avez crus que j'étais en danger ? Je m'étais juste assoupi et...**

Grunlek fut le premier à comprendre.

 **\- Tu as fait un cauchemars, c'est ça ?**

Bob acquiesça, légèrement honteux, honte qui s'amplifia lorsque Théo comprit ce qui était en flamme.

 **\- T'AS MIS LE FEU A MA COUCHETTE !**

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !_

 _Ce drabble est un petit clin d'œil à ma fic à chapitre (mon bébé) : Alita, où Bob lui raconte comment il a un jour mis le feu à la couchette de Théo._

 _Figaro_


	7. Et si

_Coucou !_

 _Changement de ton pour celui-là. Merci pour vos gentilles review sur pari, j'en écrirait la suite plus tard. Aujourd'hui j'essaye un nouveau concept, je part de : Et si (quelque chose qui est faux dans aventures) et j'imagine ce qui se passerait !  
_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Et si Théo était un vrai paladin ?

Le mage qui voyageait avec lui depuis quelques semaines venait de lancer une boule de feu sur leurs ennemis, les détruisant en un instant. Le paladin s'apprêtait à féliciter le pyromage lorsqu'il aperçut les cornes qui pointaient sur le sommet de son crâne et les canines qui sortaient de sa bouche. Cet enfoiré était un semi-démon ! En un mouvement d'épée, le serviteur de la Lumière trancha la tête de l'engeance démoniaque qui n'eut pas le temps de comprendre son erreur.

Le paladin reprit sa route en récitant des psaumes de la Lumière, seul.

* * *

 _Tiens c'est la première fois que je tue Bob, je n'avait tué que Théo pour l'instant ! Qui sera le prochain ? **Mwahahaha !** _

_Euh... Oups, j'ai un peu craqué désolée !_

 _J'aime bien le thème du Et si..., si jamais vous en avez d'autre à proposer n'hésitez pas ! N'oubliez pas : les reviews c'est le bien !_

 _Bisous_


	8. Et si II

_Coucou !_

 _Comme suggéré par Greidamanga : Et si Bragg était mortel ?_

 _Merci pour vos review, n'hésitez pas à suggérer d'autre Et si..., ce concept me plait !_

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

Et si Bragg était mortel ?

Théo était descendu dans par la trappe dans le sol, il avait vaincu les deux lézards et n'était que très légèrement blessé. Il s'approcha du corps étendu contre le mur. Recouvert de morsure, il lui manquait de nombreux morceaux de chair. Il posa sa main sur lui, le corps était froid, sans doute mort depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Tu avais raison, Grun', c'est bien l'intendant, mais il est mort.

Les aventuriers récupérèrent tout ce qu'ils purent de ce charnier et laissèrent le corps de l'intendant et ceux des aventuriers dans les tubes. Ils reprirent leur route, pressés de retrouver la lumière.

* * *

 _Et oui pour moi Bragg n'aurait même pas du survivre à la saison1 : il était la dedans à se faire bouffer depuis des jour, faut pas déconner !_

 _N'oubliez pas : j'aime les reviews !_


	9. Et si III

Coucou ! Rassurez vous (ou pas), je n'ai pas abandonné Histoire en 100 mots, c'est juste que j'ai l'habitude de les écrire pendant les cours (c'est pas bien, les enfants ne faites pas ça) et comme je suis en stage, j'ai plus le temps ! Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews !

Aujourd'hui, un Et si..., légèrement différent. Je leur ai posé une question, et voici ce qu'ils ont répondu : (en tout cas c'est ce que leurs voix dans ma tête m'ont répondu)

* * *

Et si... vous pouviez voyager dans le temps ?

 **-** **J'irais me dire de quitter académie pour ne pas être viré.**

 **\- Je préviendrais mon clan avant l'attaque.**

 **\- J'irais montrer à mon père qu'il avait tord, que je suis devenu paladin. Et toi, Grun' ?**

 **\- J'expliquerai aux mages de l'académie qu'ils vont commettre la plus grosse erreur de leur vie. Je dirais au clan de Shin à quel point ils peuvent être fiers de leur fils. Et je dirais au père de Théo qu'il avais tord de s'inquiéter pour son fils, que jamais nous ne laisserions quoi que ce soit lui arriver.**

* * *

Et vous que ferriez-vous ? Moi, je crois que j'aimerais retourner serrer Figaro une dernière fois dans mes bras. Ou aller dans le futur, prendre tout les relevés météo, et les vendre comme les prévision les plus fiables !


	10. L'auberge

Coucou ! Merci pour vos gentille reviews ! Aujourd'hui, une histoire en 100 mots un peu plus légère. J'ai voulu l'écrire à la première personne. Cette première c'est moi, vous, votre boulangère, Mahyar en tutu rose... comme vous voudrez (pour Mahyar, j'éviterais a votre place : il voit tout, en plus j'ai accordé au féminin (désolée pour les garçons (s'il y en a (une parenthèse dans une parenthèse dans une parenthèse dans une parenthèse cette phrase va être incompréhensible, prenez votre temps))), du coup le faites pas !).

Bonne lecture =)

* * *

Je n'avais jamais vu pareil auberge. Un mage m'avait accueillie. Un nain au bras mécanique m'avait annoncé le plat du jour. Un homme en armure assurait le service. Un autre, avec une capuche bleu, était monté préparer ma chambre. L'ambiance était chaleureuse, les tenanciers se chamaillaient continuellement.

Soudain, le mage poussa un cri.

\- Shin, rappelle ton truc c'est dégueux !

\- C'est toi qui voulait que je lave le sol !

Je me tourna dans la direction pointée par le mage. Une petite créature bleu urinait sur le sol et se servait de l'eau ainsi créée pour passer la serpillère.

* * *

A demain pour une autre histoire en 100 mots.

Une petite review ?


	11. Attente

Coucou ! Merci pour ta review Isil-gawien, j'aimerais bien aller dans cette auberge aussi !

Du coup deux histoires en 100 mots en deux jours, c'est la première fois je crois. Ne vous habituez pas trop, c'est rare que j'ai autant d'inspiration (et surtout de motivation).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

\- **Théo de Silverberg, inquisiteur de la Lumière, laissez moi passer.**

 **\- Théo, arrête ! Tu peux pas utiliser ton titre tout le temps comme ça. Ils vénèrent même pas la Lumière ici !**

 **\- Mais aide moi plutôt !** Il désigna la foule qui se dressait devant eux. **Crame-les !**

 **\- Non, mais ça va pas ! Je vais pas cramer des gens !**

Quelque fois il se demandait lequel des deux était le demi-démon.

 **\- Mais le temps qu'on arrive il serait trop tard,** l'inquiétude se lisait sur son visage.

 **\- Je te jure qu'il restera des pains au chocolat, Théo, calme toi.**

* * *

Pour la petite histoire j'ai écris ça à 9h, j'avais faim et je me suis souvenue du mot de la fin de Fred au TGS "On dit pain au chocolat et pas chocolatine", exilée à Toulouse dire "pain au chocolat" est une petite rébellion pour moi !

Une petite review ?

Bonne soirée (ou journée, ou nuit...) !


	12. Cauchemar

Coucou ! Merci à Guest (?) pour sa review ! Aujourd'hui un petit Théalthazar qui se déroule pendant la première saison entre la vielle tour et la cité des Merveilles.

* * *

Théo hurlait tandis qu'Hannibal le tuait. Bob était impuissant. Il refusait de le perdre, pas sans lui avoir avoué. Il hurla.

Théo le secouait. Il se réveilla, en sueur. Son regard croisa celui du paladin.

\- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

Il vit les veinules noires sur son cou. Son rêve n'était peut-être pas réel, mais le danger l'était. Il devait lui dire.

\- Théo, je ne veux pas te perdre. Je t'aime.

Une légère surprise apparut sur le visage de l'autre. Bob ferma les yeux, s'attendant presque à un coup. Des lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	13. Pommes

Coucou ! Un peu en manque de reviews en ce moment, mais bon je comprend que l'on ai pas toujours le temps d'en laisser ! Pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'Alita (s'il y en a), elle sera sans doute là avant le week-end prochain.

* * *

Les réserves se faisaient rares, chacun avait faim. Bob était encore plus grognon que lorsqu'il pleuvait. Théo semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge du premier qui lui manquerait de respect. Même Grunlek semblait de mauvaise humeur. Shin décida de partager ses toutes dernières pommes, il en avait pile une par personne. Pris de pitié, il décida de lancer la dernière, la sienne, à la louve affamée. Malheureusement, il rata son lancer et le fruit tomba sur le museau de la bête qui se vengea en lui sautant dessus et en lui mordant violemment la jambe.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !


	14. Fatigue

Coucou !

Merci beaucoup pour ta review Xilopie !

J'espère qu celui-ci vous plaira !

* * *

Éreinté après un long et difficile combat, Grunlek, assis près du feu, caressait distraitement la fourrure d'Eden, couchée à ses côté. Les autres dormaient déjà, seul Bob et lui était éveillé.  
\- **Tu devrais aller te coucher je prend le premier tour de garde. Tu as l'air épuisé.**  
 **\- Ça va aller. En plus tu es blessé, Bob. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai Eden pour me tenir éveillé,** dit il en tapotant la tête de la louve.  
 **\- Sauf d'Eden est partie chasser, ça c'est les cheveux de Théo.**

* * *

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review !**


End file.
